


They know best

by Ziane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Genzo is life, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mild powerplay, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shimada Incest, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Smut, and Genji allows it, because Hanzo is a piece of shit, drugs and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Hanzo withholds his love for Genji as well as he can, but his brother has other plans. How long will it take him to lure his stubborn brother right where he wants?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilyasviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/gifts).



> This story features Hanzo and Genji Shimada in an incestuous relationship.  
> If you don't like that, please don't read! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩  
> Otherwise, welcome to my cosy hell ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I wanted to gift this to my lovely Ilyasviel because when I feel down and worthless she's there to steal a smile from me. She motivates me every day with whatever stupid idea I come up with for a fic. Your support is pricelees, darling <3 And as you can see, I am still trying to make the Genzo is life tag happen!!! 
> 
> English is not my mother tongue and this has not been beta-read.  
> There will be mistakes (๑ ˊ͈ ᐞ ˋ͈ )ƅ̋

Hanzo has been in love with Genji since he can remember. It just happened, like the aftertaste that lingers in your mouth and you cannot get rid of. It has to be love when all that comes to his mind when he wakes up is him, and if Genji’s in his bed his heart threatens to leave his chest. Hanzo should embrace his shameful emotions notwithstanding how sinful they are; the dragons are resentful at him because of it. They startle his dreams and doom his days whenever he hankers for his brother, but the angriest they get is when he does not.

“Anija! Are you even listening?” Genji says. “You spaced out.”

His dinner is cold, Hanzo realizes while he stares vacantly at the dish in front of him. He blinks, glancing up at his annoying brother who has a half-smile on his face and looks intently at him. No matter how hard he tries he cannot remember what Genji has said, his mind was in a dark place he drifts often these days. A mean kick under the _kotatsu_ makes him yelp, and he glares at a snickering Genji.

“Who were you thinking of?” Genji teases and Hanzo rolls his eyes to dismiss any suspicion.

“Tomorrow’s training,” Hanzo says distractedly. “I believe I can shoot a row of arrows faster with the help of the dragons. It’ll be more effective than the spread damage of a few arrows shot at the same time.”

“Boring!” Genji croons and slumps back on the floor, stealing a smile from Hanzo; one he didn’t get to see because the moment he straightens up again it vanishes from his face. “Are you coming tonight or not?”

A night out carousing with Genji and his friends is not even remotely how Hanzo pictured his evening but when Genji pins him in place with those sweet, black eyes and a knowing smile creeps up his face… well, how can he not obey willingly to everything he asks for?

“Please, anija,” Genji says and pouts. “It’s the week of my birthday!”

“People has a day, not a whole week,” Hanzo says, sighing.

“Please?” Genji begs.

“Fine!” Hanzo hisses and stands because now he has to get ready for tonight, already cursing the loud music and the stuffed pubs he will have to bare thanks to the little brat. But when he is about to pass by Genji, his brother lies on the floor and grasps his ankle, glancing up at him with that sweet, innocent face that dooms his days and puts unspeakable thoughts in his mind.

“Thank you, anija,” Genji says, smiling, and lets him go.

Hanzo curses inwardly and heads to their room. He pinches the bridge of his nose. Genji will turn twenty-one soon and the preparations for his big birthday party are taken care of, but he insists on using this event as an excuse to get what he wants whenever he wants.

It’s no surprise. He’s used to Genji’s games, and he has everyone wrapped around his little finger, Hanzo included, even though he tries very hard not to fall for unnecessary drama around him, his friends, or worse, his boyfriends.

Hanzo realizes he will have to stand the guy tonight and grunts in frustration. This newly acquired boyfriend will last a few weeks before Genji dumps his sorry ass as he’s done with the last three. Hanzo has no time for all the fuss around dating, much less with anyone that knows Genji, but sometimes he indulges himself in one-night stands who disappoint him because they’re not who he wants: they’re not Genji.

The shower hasn’t quelled his mind nor his doubts, and Hanzo stares at himself in the mirror, doubtful if this is a good idea or not, but he sighs imagining Genji’s face of disappointment if he leaves him in the lurch tonight. He dries his long black hair with a towel; his face a mask of resolve that conceals his troubled mind.

Hanzo leaves the bathroom and gets inside his room followed by a cloud of steam. The family castle in Hanamura is still their home even though Genji insists often they should move together to a flat in the city. Sojiro would never allow it, and Hanzo just ignores his little brother’s daydreaming when he talks about it.

They share a room, separated by a repositionable shoji, but having their own place, living together; everything sounds amazing until Hanzo remembers he would have to bear his boyfriends and bursts in a rage of jealousy every single time. At least now he has Genji to himself when they’re at the family house.

Their father is not around, busy with the Shimada-gumi and ruling a crime empire they will inherit one day. Hanzo works with him during the week, few hours, but enough to get a sense of what he will have to handle in the upcoming future. And he trains, restless, until exhaustion because the dragons demand it, the Elders require it, and his father will have nothing less than perfection from him.

He is hopeful one day this nonsense stops and he won’t feel like this for his brother, but that day simply doesn’t come and he finds himself increasingly in love with him every day. They’ve always been close, spending all their time together without other friends, trapped in endless days of training and lectures inside the castle. But those days are long gone now.

Then they shared the spirit dragons. They came to them at the same age even if Genji was younger and they shared that too, the burden, the nightmares, the voices in their heads and the unnerving feeling of not being alone, always with a presence telling them what they are: dragons.

That’s why Hanzo turns around right before Genji opens the shoji, winking at him and stepping into his room uninvited. He always knows where he is, an itch snitches his presence, a snarl of impatience from the dragons, eager to see him and to be around him. He suspects it’s the same for Genji when his brother sneaks into his bed at night craving his company and they sleep nestling against the other.

“I’m here to prevent you going out tonight looking like our father,” Genji teases and ambles toward him.

Hanzo swoons when he sees him; always so confident in his own skin no matter what he is wearing. On this occasion, black skinny jeans that make him swallow a lump in his throat, and a forest green shirt that hugs his body wonderfully, the details on the sleeves rolled up showing his dragon tattoo for everyone to see. Genji jokes often about dyeing his hair green and Hanzo knows everything will look amazing on him, but he will miss that short, rebellious, black hair that gets in his eyes whenever he doesn’t tame it.

“Lucky for you, I am here to help,” Genji murmurs while he takes a sidelong at Hanzo who is naked from the waist up and is wearing a pair of grey tweezer trousers. “You are not going to the office tonight, anija. We’re having fun.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes and folds his arms over his chest while Genji rummages inside his wardrobe, although he knows everything is blue, black, grey or white except that pink pachimari shirt and matching boxers Genji gave him for his birthday and he never wears.

“Just pick any shirt,” Hanzo says exasperatedly while he ties his hair back in a low ponytail, even though no matter how hard he tries, his fringe comes loose and frames the sides of his face.

Genji turns around with a black shirt and a blue shirt -what a surprise- and alternates them over Hanzo’s chest several times with a face of concentration, surely to annoy him because to Hanzo, there’s no difference between one or the other. “I like the blue one,” Genji says.

“I thought you preferred green,” Hanzo says, taking the shirt and putting it on in a single movement, adjusting it with a subtle roll of his shoulders.

“I like blue on you,” Genji says, moving away Hanzo’s hands and buttoning himself the shirt with a faint blush on his cheeks. His heart skips a beat and he puts his hands on his pockets, not knowing what to do with them while his brother helps him painfully slow. Hanzo notices Genji’s sweet smile and pink cheeks very focused on his task while feathery lashes rest over his cheeks.

He is so beautiful it hurts; hurts not to fall for those lips and latch on them for hours until they are swollen and red, abused by his own needs. It hurts how he drowns in those elusive eyes fearing his brother sees right through him, finding out the truth his heart zealously hides.

“Thank you,” Hanzo murmurs and Genji’s smile widens. “Are you wearing eyeliner?”

“Yes,” Genji says and laughs. “Don’t you like it?”

Hanzo snorts and shakes his head while Genji rolls his sleeves up, one by one, exposing the tattoo on his left arm. He likes Genji has a similar one on the other arm, a token for the dragons and another reason that drags them together. He likes to believe they are brothers, friends, and soulmates beyond any comprehensible relationship, out of limits for most people. If only he’ll have the courage to confess that to his brother one day; that he considers himself his, and that he wants to own him in every way possible.

They will never understand how he feels about Genji. It is something raw, instinctive, something he’s never experienced before, and it’s not about the unspeakable desire searing inside him but something deeper. Hanzo knows they’re meant to do great things together, a shared fate they can never run away from. A fate that will swallow them whole without a fair warning.

“Tie?” Hanzo jokes while tucking his shirt inside his trousers.

“No!” Genji huffs and then a sly smile creeps up his face. “But let me do something for you. Close your eyes.”

Hanzo narrows his eyes but then again, he cannot say no to him and complies. He feels a wet tip on his lid and he can guess what Genji is doing, so he opens his mouth to speak but his brother puts a thumb over his lips at the same time he cups his jaw and does what Hanzo hopes is a subtle eyeliner.

His ragged breath betrays him. It isn’t fair. Why should he feel like this why every little touch or caress must mean something it doesn’t? He cannot bear the despair at wanting to kiss that thumb, to take his clammy hands out of his pockets and circle Genji’s waist. But he cannot and he hates it as much as he hates himself. The dragons growl.

“Open your eyes,” Genji says and, when Hanzo does, he lets out a gasp. “Perfect.”

“Is it too obvious?” Hanzo asks and arches an eyebrow at his brother.

“I said perfect,” Genji teases and turns around to hang the other shirt back in place.

Hanzo stares at him, takes his hands out of his pocket and cannot help himself from taking a sidelong at Genji’s shape. A long exhale leaves his lungs when something like a growl purrs inside him at the sight of that round, perfect ass tightly wrapped by those trousers. He tilts his head to a side, trying to find guiltiness in his ogling but relishing in the view for as long as it lasts. Which isn’t very long.

“Were you looking at my ass?” Genji turns around and snorts.

“No, I was not,” Hanzo lies, his face an impenetrable wall that hides everything from him. His father taught him well.

“Liar,” Genji teases. “But that’s good, If I can get your attention that means I’m hot. How do I look?” He says and poses unabashedly for Hanzo.

“Stunning, as always,” Hanzo says with a smug smile, turning around ready to leave before he loses his stance and obeys the shameful thoughts telling him to pin Genji to a wall and knead that ass while nuzzling at his nape. His brother smells of sweet dreams, he already knows.

He glances back at Genji to find a blushing mess fighting a smile on his lips. His brother is not the one to fish for compliments, but Hanzo finds amusing how shy he is whenever he praises him. How not to praise his wonders? Genji’s perfect, and he’s in love.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

 

Their night ends up early if you can say almost four in the morning is early or too damn late because the ungrateful boyfriend had to make a scene and upset Genji. The Shimadas are rarely seen together publicly, but when they do, people gossip, make a fuss about it and Genji loves it. The attention, the staring, the stolen pictures, the VIP lounge of the pub all for themselves and his _friends_.

Why all these matters to Genji is not important when Hanzo revels in that smile, the endless snickering and the heated dancing of his brother while he mingles on the dance floor of the club. He doesn’t dance, but he looks at him with a glass of champagne the fucking asshole -the boyfriend- ordered and he will have to pay. But when those hands knead Genji’s body he grits his teeth, tries to look away but punishes himself with the sight for as long as it lasts.

 _His_ , the dragons snarl.

Genji notices his gloomy mood and comes to him, sweaty and smelling of wonders that should be reserved for the bedroom and not a public place. His brother throws an arm around his shoulders and whispers things into his ear he cannot hear because of the loud music and the ruckus. Genji steals the glass from his hand and finishes it, lands a peck on his cheek and leaves again.

The little brat tries to drag him to the dance floor and Hanzo refuses curtly several times before glaring at him, but Genji doesn’t mind, he’s in seventh heaven and Hanzo suspects it is not merely happiness but the fucking asshole sneaking drugs in those wet, repugnant kisses he has to bear. Suddenly, Hanzo is glad he came tonight.

He loses him in the crowd. Genji holding hands while the fucking asshole steals him from Hanzo. They will come back, he tells to himself and waits five minutes, ten, until his imagination is plotting a myriad of scenarios where Genji is fucking in the bathroom with him, sick from the amount of alcohol and drugs he’s consumed, or worse.

Nursing a headache, Hanzo slides through the crowd, cursing at every little touch he gets from those strangers and surpasses the obstacles before he sees a small group gathered at the entrance of the bathroom. The dragons stir within him, protective of what belongs to -them- him. Hanzo makes his way pushing people around until he finds Genji sad and angry while the fucking asshole screams at him things Hanzo cannot hear. Not that he even cares.

Genji isn’t crying, of course, he isn’t, he’s a dragon, a Shimada, and that would be a weakness harshly punished by the spirit inside him. Hanzo knows first hand how hurtful they can be if you show weakness. But he can read in his eyes he is furious at the treatment he’s receiving from someone he naively trusted.

Hanzo sees Genji clenching his fists and his face burning red, frowning and with a death-threatening look in his eyes. The asshole grabs his wrist but Hanzo is faster, grasps his shoulder and turns him around before a mean jab lands in his jaw. He hates close contact fights especially when it’s just brawling in a pub but no one hurts Genji -much less in his presence- without getting what they deserve. He does not need to hit twice, a glare from atop at the human waste with a split lip is enough to end the fight.

And now they’re in the car, the chauffeur driving back to Hanamura castle while they sit quietly on the backseat. Genji is still mildly intoxicated and slumps on his shoulder. It melts Hanzo’s heart, and he winds a protective arm around his shoulders to cradle him while Genji snuggles into him, a hand on his knee and another clasping with his.

“What did he do?” Hanzo asks because the fucking asshole is getting more than a punch from him.

“He was bad-mouthing you,” Genji murmurs. “I got upset, and we broke up.”

“I do not care what he says about me,” Hanzo snorts, trying to downplay the fight.

“But I do. He’s an asshole.”

“Big news,” Hanzo teases and kisses Genji’s forehead.

“I don’t feel so good, anija,” Genji says.

“I will take care of you, sparrow,” Hanzo whispers and his brother’s sobbing noises break his heart. “I’m here.”

“I’m an asshole too,” Genji mumbles.

Hanzo smiles and hugs him tightly. His brother is so drunk and high he could confess his love for him right now and he wouldn’t bat an eye. He fantasizes about it all the way back home, what would he say, how, the exact words that would leave his mouth, but then he drifts into dreams of kissing and touching Genji in more than a brotherly way. The dragons purr inside him, he can feel it in his curled-up stomach and warmed-up heart.

Genji straightens in his arms, places a hand on his chest and looks intently into his eyes, piercing his soul and his resolve because the dragons demand he takes what he is entitled to. Time slows down while they stare at each other’s voids. Hanzo gets lost in him, in those watery eyes and smeared over eyeliner, in those parted, pink lips until Genji speaks.

“I can hear you,” Genji murmurs. “You’re the only one I want to be with, anija.”

Hanzo blinks twice before Genji slumps back on his chest, dozing off and unable to stay awake any longer. “I wish you could,” Hanzo murmurs and sighs, petting Genji’s hair.

He makes a quick phone call now that Genji is asleep in his arms to make sure the fucking asshole never gets near his brother again or he will have to answer to him. It breaks his heart to wake Genji up when they arrive, but he does with loving words whispered into his ear and Genji cooperates enough, leaning on him while Hanzo leads him to their room.

The futons are already prepared on either side of the room thanks to the maids and he helps Genji undress, taking off his shirt. Perhaps his eyes linger a little too long on his bare chest before his brother presses his forehead into his shoulder with a loud grunt.

“We’re almost there, take off your pants,” Hanzo says but watches how Genji tries to no avail to unfasten his jeans.

Hanzo sighs and helps him lie on the mattress, ignoring the prominent bulge trapped in his own trousers while he unfastens Genji’s pants and swoops them down laboriously only to reveal some green pachimari boxers shaping his brother’s private parts. He mumbles a curse and glances up at Genji. Hooded lids and pouting lips are what he finds glancing back at him.

“Are you mad at me, onii-san?” he whispers.

“No,” Hanzo says, defeated in front of the creature lying half-naked in front of him. He covers him with the duvet before he roams shamelessly his eyes again over his brother’s body but hates himself for it as though that chaste restraint is the worst he can do. The dragons groan angrily.

Hanzo leans forward and threads his fingers into the black, mussed hair of Genji. He will fall asleep soon, the slumber is clear in his gaze and his pupils are so blown he is angry at himself for not having stopped this nonsense earlier. Genji seizes his wrist to place a loving, innocent kiss on his palm.

His heart leaps and Hanzo gasps, taking advantage of it and cupping Genji’s cheek while his brother drags his lips over his thumb. Nothing he does is without purpose, Hanzo repeats to himself but yields to this moment of weakness as the marvelous occurrence it really is.

Hopefully, Genji will remember nothing tomorrow morning.

“Kiss me goodnight,” Genji purrs.

Hanzo frees himself from his hold, placing both his, trembling hands at both sides of Genji’s body and hovers over him, doubtful, wishful and fearful of what he wants. Those easily misunderstood words trickle his mind because they came out of a trickster's mouth.

“You are full of mischief,” Hanzo hisses right into his mouth, close enough to breathe the same air but far enough to still crave his touch as though he is trying to break apart two magnets.

“Punish me then, onii-san,” Genji teases as a faint giggle follows close to his words. Something clicks inside Hanzo, his searing heart threatens to break him apart.

The blissful dragons answer to his brother’s words and even though Hanzo shares his rapture Genji’s inappropriate behavior is due to the alcohol and nothing else. Oh, how Hanzo wishes he loved him back as much as he loves him, but that wishful thinking will bring nothing good tonight. Nothing good but shame, sin, and sweat all over his brother.

“Careful what you wish for, sparrow,” Hanzo whispers, closing his eyes and placing a brotherly kiss on his forehead. “Sleep well.”

Hanzo waits for a quip that doesn’t come, any hint would be enough for him to fulfill his most shameful dreams on his brother, inebriated or not because the dragons are restrained by an easily broken thread. In a surge of common sense, he stands and closes the shoji, exhaling in the safety of his cold, dark room.

The atmosphere is suffocating and his heart is thumping in his chest and threatening to leave him there empty and horny. Hanzo curses at his own arousal while he undresses and slides inside his bed in a heartbeat as though it was a safe place. It is not. As much as he tries to ignore the prominent erection he cannot. His mind rambles, the dragons loudly claiming Genji’s offer and Hanzo is there, staring at the ceiling and sneaking a naughty hand inside his boxers. He wraps it around his hard cock and huffs at how much he needs it.

His brother’s offer echoes in his mind as a bad joke: _punish me,_ _onii_ _-san_. Oh, how he wants to scold that little brat for being reckless, for mixing himself -a dragon no less- with a low life like the one tonight. Hanzo wants to punish him for being utterly gorgeous even in his sleep, for that sinful body that has known many lovers but not his hands, nor his mouth, nor his aching cock.

It twitches in his hand at the thought and he stops briefly to spit in his hand and stroke his cock again with a wet, cold palm that soon warms up by the relentless pace he has set for himself. He will do this but he’ll be fast. And he will think of Genji, of those lips - _punish me_ \- those spot-on caresses his brother grants him here and there. Ones he easily misunderstands because they fuel his darkened soul.

Hanzo drinks them all, hoards them for himself and now he revives every single one until his mind drifts into things that haven’t happened but he hankers for. Sinful touches, warm mouth around his brother, biting, licking, lapping, needily, his, theirs. He wants it all, his body just for him, just to please his dreams, his nightmares, all his rights and wrongs.

The dragons growl a sad tune while he pants into the darkness and comes inside his boxers and into his hand. Hot spurts of shame and sin so gladly leaked he is even proud of himself, satisfied but not nearly sated as he needs. Hanzo squeezes his cock until there is nothing left; until his cock is soft and doesn’t fill his hand. He cleans himself with the boxers and takes them off, throwing them far away from him while he rolls to a side and waits for the slumber to be merciful with him just tonight.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

 

Genji has barely slept for four hours when he opens his eyes wide and remembers Hanzo protecting him tonight, taking care of him, thinking about them together -or so says Ryujin- and he swoons at the wonderful feeling in his chest until nausea and the pounding in his head assails him.

With a loud grunt, he stands, which is not an easy task in his state of mind, and prowls near the shoji, opening it a slit to sneak upon Hanzo. His brother is sleeping on his futon and he can perfectly see the shape of him against the early morning light seeping through.

He is so perfect he sighs at what he cannot have but is right there. He can only guess by what his dragon tells him that Hanzo wants him, but is it true or is it just his rotten soul pouring his wishes into the spirit inside him? Wishes of his brother, a desire not allowed but condemned.

Genji gets into Hanzo’s room and walks quietly until he sneaks into his mattress by his side. He wants to be a temptation but not those you ignore or run away from, the ones you succumb to with pleasure and pain clinging to your soul. That’s what he wants to be. He desperately wants Hanzo to take him to fulfill all his wet dreams, all the dreams he is not brave enough to pursue himself drown as he is in fear. Genji wants this good brother’s farce to finish at once.

He won’t risk a rejection from Hanzo; it’ll kill him if he spots hate or resentfulness in his eyes so perhaps not making a move is what he needs to do, but then again, he is getting into his bed uninvited. He has done it in the past and they’ve slept together peacefully, cuddling, holding each other and it felt so good Genji tries again over and over to spend time with Hanzo. Ryujin purrs when he gets closer and the heated skin of his brother warms his own. Only then Genji knows this is fine, this is right.

His breath puffs calmly on Hanzo’s nape, and he shyly slides an arm around his waist, snuggling into his brother. Genji takes advantage of it and spoons him, maybe looking for some friction against him which isn’t helping the growing tent on his boxers.

Genji lowers his hand, mapping Hanzo’s perfectly toned abs -his brother trains too much, and he loves the result of his sweaty mornings- and to play with the waistband of his boxers while he fantasizes about a teasing hand barging in to… Genji gasps and realizes Hanzo is naked when his fingers find no resistance and touch the fuzz gathered dangerously low.

Hanzo lets out a faint snore and Genji freezes, scared of being caught, but his brother is deeply asleep. Even so, he forces himself to stop this nonsense. He rests his head on the pillow and nuzzles at Hanzo’s nape while his hand goes back to his brother’s chest, holding him close. He falls asleep soon, spellbound by the proximity of Hanzo and the familiarity of all the dragons cuddling together.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

 

It’s almost noon when Hanzo wakes up and it surprises him how well and comfortably he has slept despite last night. Still drowsy, he notices a body behind him -Genji- and sighs while he turns around in his brother’s arms and snuggles in the crook of his neck. Hanzo sneaks a thigh between his legs and relishes in how well they fit together, like missing pieces which just found each other to never break apart.

“Ohio,” Genji’s raspy voice says.

Hanzo smiles, throws an arm around his waist and hoards as much Genji as he can just for himself. He’s never this affectionate, but when he wakes up and finds him in his bed Hanzo irremediably melts in his arms, wanting nothing more than to show him love and worship with every cuddle, every stroke, keeping his warmth and his scent as close as he can to revel in it for the rest of the day.

“Anija…” Genji purrs while he runs his hands on his naked back.

Hanzo snuggles into him until his morning wood is shamelessly brushing against Genji’s belly and his cheeks turn a new shade of red. He tries to squirm out of his hold to no avail but Genji giggles and wraps himself around him in a beautiful cage of limbs.

“Genji, I’m naked,” Hanzo mumbles but that only elicits more snickering from his little brother.

Last night comes back in a flash, rubbing one off thinking about Genji, how he can barely contain his inner turmoil any longer and now he has his brother in his bed, blatantly holding him while he is stark naked. Why is the universe tempting him like this?

Hanzo growls, rolling over Genji who gasps defenseless and loosens his hold. He uses the distraction to grip his wrists and pin them above his head though now he is even harder watching Genji’s rosy cheeks and his chest wavering uncontrollably but yielding to his body so beautifully it hurts. The image of his brother flustered under his mercy brings a whole world of mischievous ideas to his mind.

His legs wrap around his waist and pull him down and Hanzo groans at the exhilarating grinding he gets right into his hard length. Genji moans, thrilled by it and Hanzo’s heart skips a beat, hiding his face in the crook of Genji’s neck unable to stand those eyes full of lust. He is dreaming, he knows, he has to be, but the dragons swoon with delight in his despair and feast on the wave of emotions washing his soul. Hanzo nuzzles behind his ear, drags softly his lips there knowing he is crossing a line hard to blur into brotherly wrestling or morning games.

This is sex. Genji is oozing sex and lust from every pore of his skin and he is there to collect his bounty with interests.

“Anija…” Genji purrs, and moans, and melts underneath his weight.

It is driving him mad and without noticing he’s rocking his hips desperately against his brother, his previous shyness long forgotten and replaced by a lewdness unraveled by the creature startling his dreams: Genji, so perfect, so willingly taking everything he gives, whispering his name a thousand times as the encouragement he craves. And the dragons, cursed spirits loathing his actions, growling impatiently and feeding on him as they always do; on him and the immensity he feels for his brother.

They are interrupted by an ill-timed knock outside. Hanzo swears he dies at this very moment and for a long second before he is alive again awaken by the fear that runs through his spine at being caught like this with Genji. Guiltiness comes back in the form of a cold sweat and fogs his mind in a heartbeat. Hanzo sits on his calves on the bed, not minding his nakedness and his obvious throbbing erection standing firmly in the air right in front of Genji.

“Yes?” he says.

“Shimada-sama requires your presence, young master,” a voice says through the closed door.

“Very well,” Hanzo states and grunts, glancing one last time at Genji.

Genji bites his bottom lip, his face, and neck are a soft pink and he is staring at Hanzo’s cock until he covers himself with the duvet and Genji glances up at him with hooded lids, his hands trying to no avail to conceal the tent on his pachimari boxers.

“Kiss me good morning before you go,” Genji quips while a mischievous smile creeps up his lips.

“Full of mischief,” Hanzo groans, getting rid of the duvet in a single movement and leaning forward, his forearms at either side of his head, until he drags his lips over Genji’s and savors the moan that leaves his lungs. “You do not want to rouse the dragon.”

“I believe I already did that,” Genji says, lowering his trembling hand between his legs where his brother’s cock stands, to caress it with his fingertips, almost shyly as though they weren’t doing what they’re doing.

Hanzo suppresses a moan and rests his weight over one arm while his hand traces a shameful path down his bare chest. He pushes forward with his hips, inviting Genji to grasp his cock -which he does- and sprawling his brother’s legs to settle himself there.

His knuckles caress Genji’s cock over the fabric of the boxers feeling the hard member strained there. A smug smile conquers his lips while he breathes the same air that comes out of his brother's ragged breath. His hand is shy and skilled but Hanzo sets his own rhythm fucking into it with the jerking of his hips.

“Genji,” he whispers into his mouth and his brother obediently parts his lips and lets his tongue out begging for a kiss that hasn’t satisfied him. “You don’t get to come until I say so,” Hanzo says and Genji lets a pitiful whimper out.

“Whatever you say, anija,” Genji purrs, still looking for his mouth. His hand wraps Hanzo’s cock firmly while his brother sets the pace.

“I might as well finish what I started,” Hanzo says without losing that smug smile.

The dragons revel in the gleeful lust inside his soul and praise him for his doing. Hanzo falls for it, falls for Genji’s lips like the starving man he is and kisses him with years of eagerness at his back pouring out of his mouth.

Hanzo fucks into that soft, gentle hand with vigor, knowing he won’t last but it’s not as if he can spare a minute here when their father has summoned his presence. Genji’s wails and whines at the sexual gratification he isn’t getting fills his ears with endless ideas of how to make him scream his name when he can finally get his hands on him.

He thrusts his tongue into his mouth, owning, possessing, driven by his most shameful dreams now that he can because if this is a dream he will die in his sleep before waking up to a world where this isn't happening. The frantic movement of his hips and his cock brushing repeatedly against his brother’s hand makes him moan loudly against his mouth, freeing himself from the kiss to bite that abused lip and suck at it forcefully.

A so-longed-for satisfying orgasm flashes through him and he is finally sated, whole, with him. His warm spent paints white stripes on his brother’s chest and stomach at every desperate onslaught into that blissful hand.

He finds Genji’s gentle eyes and sweet smile when the haze of his pleasure isn’t fogging his sight and he kisses him again, tender and lovingly because he is perfect, his, and has satisfied his needs without questioning even though what they just did would be forbidden by everyone but themselves and the dragons.

“Anija, please,” Genji murmurs, asking for his own relief while a devilish grin appears on Hanzo’s lips.

“I have to go,” Hanzo whispers into his mouth, drags his lips over him trying to bedazzle Genji into obedience. You cannot force a dragon but you can tame it. “Later. Practice your restraint.”

Hanzo chuckles at Genji’s pout and at the nudge on his ribs before he hides his face behind his arms, his poor underwear soaked in precum and his hard cock trapped inside. Hanzo steals another kiss that Genji returns eagerly and hurries to clean himself and wear something presentable to run to his father’s presence. Sojiro has many skills but, luckily for him, mind reading isn't among them.

Genji watches him leave and sighs, his brother’s come getting cold and sticky on his body but he has no intention to stand and wash because he still cannot believe this has happened. A translucent greenish shape materializes at his side and something between a purr and a chortle comes out of his throat.

“What a pretentious prick,” Ryujin says, crawling up the pillow to rest next to Genji.

“I know, isn’t he perfect?” Genji says and straightens, trying to ignore the pulsing erection between his legs.

“He won’t know if…” Ryujin suggests, sensing Genji’s distress.

“Hanzo will make up for it,” Genji says and smiles, turning his head to look at the lazy dragon sprawled on the pillow.

“Then I am in need of a cold shower, young master,” the dragon chuckles.

His presence will always amaze him no matter how many years have passed since the first time Ryujin showed up. He likes to think he is more than a vessel to him that they are friends because they share everything from the food to the emotions and his most shameful secrets.

That’s why Ryujin appears unruffled at what just happened here, more like predicted it a few months back when Genji’s feelings for Hanzo became more evident. Genji stands and gets in their shared bathroom to take a well-deserved cold shower if he wants to obey his brother’s wishes. And oh! how much he wants to please him and please himself in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

The night has already settled in Hanamura and Hanzo stands alone in the middle of the dojo, ready to repeat for the ninth time the sequence of movements he’s been practicing since two hours ago when he arrived at home with his father. Everything about this morning was a dream come true until he came upon the realization that he might be luring Genji into his own hell, and as much as he loves and desires him he cannot ruin his brother’s life.

Genji deserves a life of his own, a chance at love and not a trap at his side. Because that’s what Hanzo is. He bears a heavy burden over his shoulders and he is only twenty-four. He will inherit the Shimada-gumi, the dragons -they growl- rule his soul and demand things from him he cannot comprehend but yields obediently. Resistance only makes it worse. Hanzo swallows his guilt and huffs, drying the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Anija?” Genji calls for him and walks toward him when Hanzo lifts his eyes from the tatami and meets his gaze. “You train too much.” That sweet smile melts his heart and clenches his stomach.

“It seems like it is never enough,” Hanzo says, avoiding his eyes.

“That’s because you are always training alone,” Genji says. “You should practice iaido with me.”

Hanzo snorts, his gloomy mood fading away at how Genji treats him just the same despite what he did this morning. The red comes up his cheeks recalling it and Hanzo tries to dismiss the thoughts of his neglected brother covered in his spent underneath him. The dragons inside him roar angrily.

“You’re ashamed,” Genji says, not a question but a statement as true as the floor they stand.

“We are not kids anymore,” Hanzo says. “A kiss under a cherry blossom tree is nothing compared to what I did to you this morning.” The dragons purr inside him at the memory.

“You remember,” Genji says and his smile widens beautifully.

“I will never forget how I stole our first kiss,” Hanzo says and smirks back at him.

Genji will also never forget that day. It happened three years ago, he and Hanzo came back from the hanami, his blue yukata made his dark long hair stand out and Genji spent all night wondering how could his brother be this beautiful and if he’ll be like him one day. They walked hand in hand the path inside the property, alone, while a subtle blush invaded his cheeks without warning. Genji finished his last dango and hummed a pleasing melody that made Hanzo skid to a halt.

It happened so fast Genji barely had time to gasp for air when his back hit a tree and Hanzo pinned him in place with a hand on his waist and another cupping his scarlet face. He just closed his eyes and parted his lips while he let him steal it. That first kiss that bloomed a forbidden love between them. It was the sweetest kiss, shy even. Their tongues barely greeted each other while their lips rubbed together filling an empty space Genji didn’t know existed until that day. It also ended abruptly when Hanzo put distance between them and took his hand again to resume their walk. They never spoke about it, but Genji treasured the memory in his heart. Ryujin visited him for the first time that night.

“But what we do has consequences now,” Hanzo says and interrupts his thoughts.

“I felt the consequences this morning,” Genji teases.

“This is not a game, Genji,” Hanzo snarls. “You play games with everyone, you push me to the limit when all I am trying is…”

“What?” Genji interrupts him, clenching his fists at both sides of his body and gritting his teeth because he won’t let Hanzo ruin this for him, for them.

“To stay away from you,” Hanzo confesses with a knowing, sad smile.

Genji stomps the distance between them and crashes into his chest. He hugs Hanzo, relishing in that spicy scent of sweat after his workout, the heat emanating from his body swarming his own, that thumping heart not from tiredness but for him. Every single beat thrums for him.

“Stop fooling yourself and take what you already own, Hanzo,” Genji says, glancing up at those impenetrable eyes that can hide nothing from him. Never did, never will. Ryujin chuckles inwardly at the display.

Hanzo lets out a hearty gasp as though Genji has hoisted a heavy burden from his chest, and throws his arms around his brother’s waist, surrendering to his wishes. The angry rambling of the dragons stops, soothed by Genji’s presence and he rocks him into his embrace, their foreheads pressed together.

“Genji,” Hanzo whispers.

His brother has no time to answer because Hanzo claims his lips as his own, and it’s not innocent nor sweet, it is savage and raw because that’s what they are. Hanzo has spent years denying this from himself and he will pour his soul and his aching heart into him, hoping to heal the wounds he has inflicted on himself.

Genji moans into the kiss, brings him close winding his arms around his shoulders and deepens the kiss. He is braver than three years ago, wanting to feast on Hanzo too, assailing his mouth with an eager tongue with too much tales to tell and so little time; and Hanzo will listen to them all.

Hanzo opens his eyes to see Genji’s cheeks adorned with feathery lashes and... a green glow below them accompanied by a faint chuckle resonating close. He breaks the kiss ignoring Genji’s whimper and stares at the dragon spirit between them, floating in thin air and curling his tail around his brother’s shoulder. He can feel it too, warm and strangely familiar. Genji giggles and leans over his chest.

“Hanzo, this is Ryujin,” Genji says. “My spirit dragon.”

“Nice to meet you, Shimada Hanzo,” Ryujin says while Hanzo stares at him.

“How did you summon him?”

“What? Haven’t you figured it out yet?” Genji teases and Hanzo glares at him, annoyed, but then he sighs, admitting his relationship with the dragons hasn’t been the best of all lately.

“I believe they do not like me very much,” Hanzo says.

“Have you bothered talking to them, young master?” Ryujin says.

“Why would I?” Hanzo saw them once materializing in his presence during a training, fueling him with a strength he had never known before; but he didn’t consider speaking to them and before he could process it they vanished.

“It will take time to earn their trust,” Genji says and Ryujin nods.

“They will have to earn mine first,” Hanzo proudly says and Ryujin lets out a hearty laugh.

“Hubris still runs in the Shimada family,” Ryujin says and climbs up Hanzo’s shoulder, twirling around his arm and resting his head in the crook of his neck.

“Nice to meet you,” Hanzo says with a half-smile. The warmth of the spirit dragon resembles Genji’s, but before he can revel in the sensation Ryujin disappears. Hanzo stares at the empty space until Genji squeezes his hand to grab his attention. He circles his brother’s waist with loving arms and spares kisses along his neck, enjoying the faint moan leaving his mouth.

“Can I sleep with you tonight, anija?” Genji purrs and Hanzo chuckles.

“You have never asked for permission before,” Hanzo says, arching an eyebrow at him and cupping his face. A mischievous smile spreads on Genji’s lips and Hanzo kisses them, joyful at how natural this comes between them. “Wait for me on my bed,” he whispers into his mouth.

“Yes, anija.” Genji obediently says and reaches for his mouth again.

They only part ways when they need air more than each other’s lips, when Hanzo grunts and bites his lower lip and Genji breathes out a whine. It feels so good not to hide from each other, not to deny any longer the truth inside their hearts. Every kiss comes years late but the ones that find their way into their mouths make up for it.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

 

His bed has never looked more appealing than tonight. Genji has arranged both their mattresses together and lies there between too many blankets and pillows with a triumphant smile on his lips and eyes glittering with anticipation. Hanzo enters their room and closes the shoji to secure their privacy tonight. A night they deserve and have longed for an eternity.

Hanzo has made his visit to the onsen as brief as possible, eager to meet with his brother. Genji, as gorgeous as ever, wears a silky robe decorated with a green forest seigaiha pattern that stands out in his luminous skin, but Hanzo can only hope he is naked underneath while his eyes roam shamelessly up his legs to the slit on his chest.

“We can sleep if you are too tired, onii-san,” Genji says, casually leaning on an elbow while the robe drops down his shoulder exposing his skin.

“Having second thoughts?” Hanzo says and arches a questioning eyebrow, not buying for a second his brother’s banter. Instead, he comes closer until he is sitting in seiza at the edge of the mattress.

“Never,” Genji says with a smug smile. It surprises Hanzo how quickly he has adapted to this situation, how fast he has assumed their relationship without a trace of shame or doubt and makes him wonder how long they’ve been pining for each other. Tonight Hanzo wants to consummate their love and yield to that invisible pull that drags him irremediably to his brother, and by that enrapturing aura enveloping Genji his little brother wants exactly the same.

“Hush,” Hanzo says when his brother opens his mouth again to speak. “Take it off.”

Genji obeys and unfolds the silky belt with deft fingers with the sweetest of smiles spreading on his lips; his gaze fixed on his brother’s eyes while they lavish him. The fabric drops smoothly over his skin, exposing his other shoulder and chest while he sneaks his arm free from the sleeve.

His brother’s ogling excites him and Genji blushes when he parts the robe, a side falling on the bed and the other at his back, exposing his half-hard length. Hanzo watches him, a flick of his tongue wets his lips, snitching his impatience.

It is beyond words how beautiful his brother is. Hanzo tries to memorize every curve, every line and every mole on his skin. He always dreamed of this, of his brother’s body ready and at his reach to do as he pleases. “All of it,” Hanzo says, glazing eyes mesmerized with the view.

Genji straightens, no longer leaning on an elbow, and sits on the bed while he removes the other sleeve and smiles shyly, his cheeks two red apples ready to be bitten, and his eyes two voids full of lust to drown into. And Hanzo would gladly die there.

“Beautiful,” Hanzo gasps, losing his stance in front of the enthralling creature casting a spell on him. Is that what this thing between them is? A spell, an ancient magic that has brought them together as lovers despite being brothers?

Hanzo’s heart sinks at the thought but he finds his truth there. He’s in love, always was always will be; in love with Genji, his brother, his soulmate, friend, lover, accomplice, his other half, the reason he breathes, he fights, he trains. Everything _is_ because of him. The dragons purr, contented at how easily he accepts once and for all his true feelings.

“Onii-san…” Genji murmurs. “I know.”

“Ryujin is such a snitch,” Hanzo says and revels in Genji’s hearty laugh. “Show me, let me see you as I have wanted for so long.”

Genji beams at him, standing on his hands and knees, crawling toward him as though he is prowling his prey or worse, posing as a decoy luring Hanzo to hunt and take what he owns. His brother blatantly turns around, his chest on the mattress while he glimpses over his shoulder Hanzo’s starving gaze staring at his backside, his back flexing by that sinuous movement while he shamelessly offers himself to Hanzo.

How he has the strength not to pin his brother into the mattress and fuck him right here and now is a mystery to him, but he wants this to last forever, he wants to worship him and enjoy their first time how they deserve. Not fast and furtive like that first kiss he treacherously stole.

There will be time for all his fantasies to come true, his darkest dreams, unspeakable desires. He will own him in so many different ways he is bursting with impatience and his loins ache with lust. He will best Genji, tie him, adore him, feast on him, possess him. Fast, quickly, slowly, lazily, days and nights, for hours or minutes. They have it all. Hanzo wants it all.

Hanzo waits, his heart thumping in his chest while Genji turns around again and purses his lips. Perhaps he was, indeed, wishing Hanzo had bedded him there in an irrepressible animalistic urge; and it is not because he doesn’t desire it, his cock hard and forming an obvious tent inside his thin robe. Genji hasn’t missed the detail of his brother’s arousal just by the sight of his naked body.

“No more lovers,” Hanzo says. “You are mine.”

Genji nods dutifully and crawls until his fingertips brush Hanzo’s knees, still covered by his garment. His cheeks are burning by how red they are now that he has Hanzo where he wants, willing to finally yield to his lust.

“I never wanted them,” Genji says. “I always thought of you,” he purrs.

“They do not deserve you,” Hanzo says and pets his head while Genji sneaks trembling fingers under his robe, caressing shyly his knee. “They are beneath you.”

That shy hand is now a brave one running up Hanzo’s thigh and moving the fabric away, exposing the skin underneath. Genji wants to unwrap him, have him as naked as he is so he can admire his brother’s beauty once more, but this time without sidelong glances, without shame or embarrassment. He wants to stare and relish in his heady presence. But Hanzo grasps his wrist and meets his gaze.

“Because we are dragons,” Hanzo murmurs.

“We are,” Genji states with a smug smile.

The slow blink of his brother’s eyes instructs him to undo his belt, and he complies. He cannot suppress the feeble moan when the robe drops unceremoniously from Hanzo’s shoulders, revealing his impressive body and his hard cock, oozing precum, the head a delightful purplish color. Genji licks his lips elated at the treat in front of him.

“Give me a kiss,” Hanzo says, trapping Genji’s chin with his thumb and forefinger. But his brother has other plans and leans down, pressing his velvety lips right into the tip of his cock. Hanzo grunts, wanting to roll his eyes but delighted by the soft touch and the clear trail joining him with Genji’s bottom lip.

“You didn’t say where to, anija,” Genji teases. Hanzo tilts his brother’s head up and Genji follows his movement until his brother kisses him.

His heart speeds up at every stroke of their lips together, at every flick of tongue or teasing bite, and Hanzo is restless. Being his brother so serious and curt Genji never imagined he’d be such a good kisser. But he is, and Genji melts and moans, yielding to that eager tongue claiming him.

“Now you can kiss me wherever you want,” Hanzo whispers and releases him.

A devilish grin creeps up his face, intending to tease Hanzo for as long as he allows it. Genji knows exactly what he wants, heading to his brother’s lap, his hands fondling those muscle thighs but his eyes fixed on the treat in front of him.

Hanzo grunts when his tongue traces his cock from hilt to tip and he spreads his knees to accommodate him better. Genji was unaware of how much he longed for this until he is lapping in earnest the clear beads dripping from his brother’s shaft, his salty taste eliciting a faint moan that leaves his lips and caresses his cock in the form of a warm breath.

“Onii-san…” Genji whispers, sheer lust glancing up at his brother.

The image of Hanzo blushing and his chest frantically moving up and down melt his heart. Genji opens his mouth and, with the help of his hand, drives his brother’s cock into his mouth. Hanzo moans and the melody heartens Genji’s mouth.

“Genji…” Hanzo whispers, his hand petting his hair lovingly and encouragingly.

Genji swoons at the praise, at his name in his brother’s lips and the spurt of precum he dutifully swallows as he sucks at the tip. He circles the head with a soft tongue, pumping his hand in unison with his mouth. All of it is too much, and he feels like shedding gleeful tears.

He removes his hand and sinks his whole length into his mouth until the tip brushing his throat makes him gag. The spasm steals a moan from Hanzo who tugs at his hair while Genji swallows his cock as the most obedient lover, glad to please as he takes him in and out. His lips stretched by his girth, not that Hanzo’s cock is too big but he’s thick and the thought of having him inside clenches his stomach in the most pleasurable way.

“I knew you would be perfect,” Hanzo murmurs, standing on his knees to rock his hips into his brother’s mouth.

Genji hums at the added pressure in his mouth and throat, not in charge of the rhythm anymore. Glazing eyes scrutinize his brother and he relaxes, standing firmly on his hands and knees while Hanzo thrusts into his mouth.

“Perfect,” Hanzo moans.

He breathes heavily through his nose, his brother’s cock brushing back and forth his tongue while Hanzo shoves himself there, in his wet, warm mouth willing to get fucked in earnest. Genji has had many lovers, meaningless partners he has allowed carelessly into his body but this is much more. They belong together and no one can convince him otherwise.

He moans and hums his approval at the lack of his ability to speak when Hanzo grabs his head with gentle hands and fucks into his mouth faster, needily even. Genji wonders how long he has wanted to do this to him and revels in his brother’s lewdness and the praising interrupted by his ragged breath until only nonsense comes out of his mouth and the hot stream of cum shoots his throat.

Genji swallows and sucks, craving his seed and the insufficient air he breathes through his nostrils, but he won’t pull him out, he will let Hanzo ride out his orgasm for as long as he pleases even if he faints in the process. He sucks until Hanzo’s softened cock slides out of his mouth and his brother caresses his cheeks with his thumbs. Red beautiful cheeks, smearing strangled tears all over them until Hanzo forces him to kneel straight in front of him and catches his mouth.

His taut tongue assails him as demandingly as his cock. Hanzo drinks his whines and feasts on him, tasting himself there and praising with kisses those swollen pink lips that have served him so well tonight.

“Hanzo,” Genji gasps, but his brother winds his arms around his waist and tackles him flat on the mattress, his weight pinning him there when all Genji can do is open his legs and welcome his brother between them, his hard neglected length prisoner of their hug.

There’s not a spot on his face Hanzo doesn’t kiss or strokes with his lips, threading his fingers on his short black hair while his brother’s long locks fall to tickle his cheeks. There is nothing else in the world but them at this very moment and neither of the Shimadas has felt such rapture.

“I love you, Genji,” Hanzo whispers. “I have been in love with you for so long.”

His brother’s confession moves him and Genji hides his face in the crook of his neck, wrapping him as close as he can with arms and legs. This sin brings so much unbridled joy, it feels right and meant to be and Genji knows no matter how much this costs it is their fate to share the bed and fulfill those unspeakable fantasies rambling their minds.

Hanzo leans on his left forearm, his tattoo tracing an odd dance of waves and dragons while his muscles flex. Genji tilts his head back into the pillow, exposing his throat and welcoming his brother’s nibbling. He is leaving marks and bruises in the shape of his lips and teeth and Genji cannot wait to inspect them all in the morning as the irrefutable proof that Hanzo was there.

“I want you all to myself,” Hanzo mumbles against his flesh and Genji whines, a trembling hand daring to touch his brother’s silky hair falling on his back. “I will speak to father.”

“About what?” Genji curses the hint of fear in his words before his brother’s soft chuckle eases his mind. He realizes it’s been too long since he had seen Hanzo smiling or laughing like he did today.

“Perhaps we need a flat on the city,” Hanzo says and relishes in his brother’s sudden smile. “Not moving out permanently but a place where we can spend time together.” Genji nods enthusiastically while biting his bottom lip. “Would you like that?”

“Yes, anija,” Genji says. “I want to be in your bed every night,” Hanzo smirks at his words but then a shadow crosses his already dark eyes.

“As much as I want to shout my love for you doing this here is risky,” Hanzo says, brushing lightly his thumb over his brother’s lips. “It wouldn’t be wise.”

“I know,” Genji says, kissing his finger.

“But I cannot trust myself around you,” Hanzo whispers, his mouth dropping to his brother’s collarbone, his tongue tracing impossible and intricate designs on his skin. “Not anymore.”

“You can do… ah,” Genji moans when Hanzo latches mercilessly at his nipple. “…anything to me.”

“Can I?” Hanzo teases, biting harshly the wet tip until a pitiful whimper breaks the silence of the night. “Hush. We do not want to raise suspicion among the servants.”

Genji nods, biting his lip and enduring the harsh kisses and soft strokes of tongue Hanzo spares over his chest. More marks and bites to own him. “Onii-san, please,” Genji begs, his cock oozing impatiently after this morning.

Hanzo lets out a throaty evil laugh that clenches his stomach. His brother’s hands fondle his chest while he watches black streaks of hair trace a meandering path down his stomach until he feels his tongue lapping greedily the tip of his cock. Genji bites his wrist to muffle the moan.

“So tasty,” Hanzo says, glancing up at him, those black eyes framed by a curtain of hair.

Hanzo licks his cock, runs his tongue over it until every flick at the tip makes Genji writhe under his touch. It would be so easy to make him come by his mouth, but then Hanzo licks his lips and drags them over his erection, knowing his brother must be bursting after this morning.

“Can you hold on a little longer?” Hanzo asks.

“I can try,” Genji babbles.

“I want you to come around me,” Hanzo says, his thumb tracing the outline of his cock. “With my cock inside you.” A pitiful whimper echoes in the room and Genji chastises himself for it with a hand in his mouth.

Genji nods obediently wanting nothing more than that and blessing his past self for that handy bottle of lube he hid under the pillow. He fetches for it quickly and hands it over to Hanzo with a smug smile on his lips. “Anija,” he says.

“You have thought of everything,” Hanzo says and kisses his knuckles before taking the bottle.

“I want you,” Genji says. And it is true. He has had to bite his tongue many nights to not scream his brother’s name when another lover fucked him from behind. At first he tried to avoid it, shame sinking his heart but Hanzo seeped through his thoughts every time and he eventually surrendered and enjoyed the fantasy.

Hanzo smirks and manhandles his brother until he is face down on the mattress while a faint yelp leaves his mouth. Genji bends his knees and Hanzo helps him lift his ass, scooting closer until he can kiss both his butt cheeks.

“Do not come, Genji,” Hanzo teases and tangles his arms around his brother’s thighs, pulling him closer until he can breathe his next words right into his ass. “Be quiet.”

Genji has no time to quip at that when a taut tongue darts right into his hole. He muffles his moan into the mattress and pushes back into his brother’s mouth. His tongue pushing there in earnest, teasing his muscle apart with practiced ease.

“Onii-san,” Genji mumbles when Hanzo’s fingers dig bruises on his butt cheeks, spreading them while he shoves his tongue as fast as he can in and out of him. It is as though his brother is in a hurry to work him open and Genji doesn’t know if he will endure it. Hanzo groans, eating his brother out how he has dreamed so many times. He is just as he imagined, tight and hot. He fucks him with his tongue and relishes in how he pushes back into him, pursuing the intruder and wishing for more.

A much-needed pause while Hanzo squeezes some lube in his hand gives Genji time to recover, exhaling his ragged breath right onto the mattress. His brother steals another moan from him when a finger breaches him and the same tongue assails him again.

His brother is taking his time to work him open like this, love tinging every flick of his tongue, every thrust of his fingers. He clenches around him when another finger joins and then relaxes at how wonderfully Hanzo snatches and spreads them together to stretch him.

A blue streak of nonsense leaves his mouth while Hanzo sinks his fingers inside him, his tongue teasing the outline of his stretched ass. Genji cannot take it anymore, he is on the verge of coming, the lingering pressure down his loins threatening to overwhelm him when Hanzo suddenly stops and bites his ass.

“I cannot wait any longer,” Hanzo says and cleans the lube on his mouth on his brother’s butt cheek.

“Fuck me,” Genji moans. “Anija, please.”

Hanzo withdraws his fingers and stands behind him on his knees, Genji turning his head around to see him. Hanzo smears lube on his cock and positions the tip at his entrance, a firm hand gripping Genji’s waist. He cannot wait any longer so he pushes the head inside, trapped instantly by Genji’s tight hole while they both carelessly moan into the room. He waits, watching how he stretches around his girth until Genji urges him trying to push back into him.

Gentle pushes steal the most dreamy noises from his brother’s mouth. Hanzo tests his resistance and lets Genji get used to his girth. He pushes the tip of his cock inside him again only to pull out, watching his hole flutter and his brother whine for more. The tight grip he felt at first easing up slowly.

“Anija, please,” Genji wails and Hanzo shushes him.

With a long slow slide, Hanzo shoves himself into his brother until his hips touch his backside while both his hands grip tightly his waist. Genji feels blissfully owned and completed by Hanzo; how he always wanted.

Hanzo leans forward, spooning Genji and resting his weight on his back, pinning him in place while his hands secure his trembling body and keep his hips in place. “You do not know how much I longed for this, Genji,” Hanzo whispers into his ear and steals a whimper from his brother.

“Mark me, own me,” Genji murmurs, relishing in his brother’s weight on top of him and how defenseless he is but also safe, and cared for, and above all loved. They’re both finally free from secrets and deceptions. They can fuck and sweat into each other without shame or regret.

Hanzo grunts before he clenches his teeth on Genji’s shoulder, dragging his hips back until he almost pulls out only to bury himself in his heat in one merciless onslaught that makes Genji yelp and moan.

“Come for me,” Hanzo demands, releasing briefly his flesh to threaten again his spotless skin with harsh teeth that own and bruise.

His thrusts are slow, deep and intense. Genji has never fucked like this before, with such intensity and lewdness in every swing. Perhaps it’s because he is fucking his brother, his own blood, perhaps it’s because what they are doing is inherently wrong but beautifully right.

Genji moans every time Hanzo slams at his back and his hard cock bottoms out inside him, encouraging the lingering clenching of his stomach, and the pressure on his prostate sending jolts of pleasure every single time. He is full and loves the thick cock in his ass while all he has to do is stay still and receive what Hanzo gives him.

Hanzo notices Genji is close and exploits the angle, thrusting faster and slamming into his brother with the eagerness of years wanting to do it. Years where he had dreamed about this every night, at every training, the sigh of his brother so overwhelming he had to avoid him. He releases his unmerciful bite to whisper his love once more, close to his own climax.

His movements are frantic and suddenly he is tightly trapped and swallowed by Genji’s walls when he comes. Hanzo leads his hand between his brother’s legs and wraps it around that twitching cock, throbbing and pulsing as Genji spills himself on the mattress and his hand.

Hanzo squeezes him, draws out his orgasm while he nuzzles at his neck, his puffy breath warming up the skin. Genji moans and bites his own lip to prevent screaming his brother’s name into the peaceful night. As soon as he finds no resistance Hanzo moves again, fucks him hard and fast, pulling almost all the way out just to fill him to the brim in the next heartbeat.

He’s been neglected of this for so long, his brother is his, always was, always will. And he intends this to be the first of many nights where he marks his body and soul with his own. A few vigorous thrusts are enough to empty his load into Genji but even then Hanzo is not sated; he fucks him until his ass oozes his spent and Genji mewls beneath him.

“Mine,” Hanzo whispers into his ear before straightening up and releasing his brother’s waist only to see the mark of his fingertips there. He pulls out and Genji falls flat on the mattress, but Hanzo turns him around and Genji sprawls his legs for him. Hanzo lies on top, driving his cock inside his brother again. A lewd noise fills the room as Hanzo slides home.

“You are still hard,” Genji says and whimpers, not minding the stickiness of the mattress at his back, and he wraps his legs around his brother’s waist, pursuing the embrace.

“I will never have enough of you,” Hanzo grunts, a gentle rocking preventing his cock going soft while he winds an arm behind his brother’s neck and his other hand cups his face. He wants Genji close and Hanzo clings to him. He won’t ever escape his love or his lust. He’s home.

“Don’t stop,” Genji says, his brother’s kisses caress his cheeks as a gentle morning rain.

“I will own you all,” Hanzo whispers into his mouth, claiming those lips for himself.

“Please, do,” Genji mumbles, kissing him back and yielding to their lovemaking once more.

They lose track of time, melting into each other for as long as they wish because there will be no one who dares to stop them. As soon as they come again they fall asleep, Hanzo half on top of him and Genji reveling in the closeness and the cuddles, the sweet nothings that he knew invaded his brother’s mind but that he never dared to say out loud. Hanzo said them all now, to him, his brother, his soulmate and the love of his life.

When they have been long asleep two blueish dragon-like shapes materialize near Hanzo, one of them resting near his head while the other twirls near Genji, resting her light head on his cheek trying to summon her other brother.

“You do not seem pleased, Kuraokami,” his sister wryly says.

“This is pointless,” he says. “No amount of love will…”

“At least we tried,” Otohime says when a greenish glowing dragon curls around her.

Ryujin chortles at how well his sister excuses Kuraokami every single time. After centuries together, he knows them well enough to guess his brother isn’t pleased with the situation but his sister is.

“Are you satisfied with your doing, Ryujin?” Kuraokami says, shifting uncomfortably and tangling his tale on Hanzo’s hair. He hates the rascal but at the same time he sees himself on him way too often though he will always deny being fond of him. “The obvious _solution_ to our trouble, an incestuous relationship…”

Kuraokami is against encouraging this relationship because that will only make their heartless fate to hurt even more, and after hundreds of years repeating the same mistakes, he cannot stand another story about a lover destroying another.

“Incestuous like the relationship you have with our sister for centuries now?” Ryujin says and lets out a hearty laugh, cuddling against Otohime knowing it will piss him off.

“Are you jealous?” Otohime says, returning his affection.

“Of him,” Ryujin says. “Not of you who has to bear his presence for all eternity.”

“Enough,” Kuraokami snarls. “Hanzo will kill Genji.”

“He will not,” Ryujin growls.

“They will love each other no matter what,” Otohime says. “We know that. What they feel is real, not our doing. We are merely… taking advantage of it.”

“Perhaps encouraging a little too much…” Ryujin chuckles.

“I hope you two are right and we do not get to witness another generation turning to ashes,” Kuraokami says, regret tinging his words while Otohime cuddles close to him and presses his forehead into his lover.

“They will be fine,” Otohime whispers.

“The Shimadas will break apart but Genji will not die,” Ryujin says, sensing his brother’s distress and realizing once again their omniscient lives are nothing without their vessels. “We will be reunited and so will they.”

“Genji will lose his innocence,” Kuraokami says, earning a low purr from his sister Otohime who tries to soothe his lover’s rattled soul. “And Hanzo… they will have to overtake many obstacles in their life.”

“We all do,” Ryujin says, joining their sibling’s embrace, an encounter that takes place when they forget old grudges and a sentiment of hope fills their hearts, probably influenced by the young masters resting sated and balmy at their side. Blessed be the day when their love breaks them free of the golden cage that imprisons the Shimadas and their dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! (๑ゝω╹๑)
> 
> I wrote this to get over a zine rejection (っ- ‸ – ς). Sometimes you will think you are not good enough, that your writing is worthless but you gotta keep writing. Not everything has to be a masterpiece and the most important thing is to have fun.
> 
> Do what you love and love what you do ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑
> 
> PS: So deep for just porn lawl (′ʘ⌄ʘ‵)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! Let me know if you liked it! ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ 
> 
> Corrections, suggestions and comments are more than welcomed d=(´▽｀)=b


End file.
